Go Blue Team!
by Virtual Victrola
Summary: Chapter 2! Things aren't going any better for Sonic, Meta Knight, and Lucario, but can a match from the arrogant pokemon trainer bring them closer?
1. Prologue: Three Brawlers and a Wii

**Author's Notes and Disclaimers!: **HyperHomingAttack will never _ever_ have copyrights Super Smash Bros. Brawl or any of the games in the series. She also doesn't own any of the characters which belong to Nintendo, SEGA, and Konami respectively.

I wrote this because I wanted to write something funny where my favorite characters weren't standing in the backround! These three don't get enough love! (and not in the romance kind of love!)

Please enjoy.

* * *

-Prologue: Three Brawlers and a Wii-

"Got any threes?"

"Nope."

"….Ummm…" A card was picked silently from the pile during a game of Go Fish. This specific game was taking place in the "Miscellaneous Smashers" dorm in the large mansion. All of the brawlers in the dorm had agreed on playing Go Fish. There was an upset tap on the ground causing Samus to look at the hedgehog sitting next to her.

Everyone knew Sonic has three threes, but no one had the card he needed. Everyone also knew that Sonic was impatient, and wouldn't stop asking until he found his card. Solid Snake not being very friendly to the blue speedster when he asked the soldier every eight or so turns wasn't helping much either. Most of the Smashers thought the game would be so much more fun if the third party characters sat out.

"Beep." Mr. Game and Watch turned to the Ice Climbers.

"Sorry. Go fish!" They said in unison. Apparently they didn't have the Jack the 2D man wanted.

ROB looked at Sonic. "Do you have any eights?" He inquired in his monotone voice.

"Yep! Here you go!" Sonic happily handed the robot a card as he finished.

"That's a nine." Snake stated, glancing at the hedgehog. Sonic could have sworn the man was glaring at him.

"Whoops! Sorry!" He blinked, staring at the card before returning it to his hand. "Here's my eight."

"You should look at your cards before you hand them to people." The soldier warned.

"Uh huh. Won't happen again." After that, the room became quiet again.

"Umm. Pit?" Everyone looked at Sonic. "It's your turn. Right, man?"

"Yes." The angel glanced at his hand. "Samus? Do you have an Ace?"

The bounty huntress in the power suit nodded. She didn't talk much, but everyone seemed to enjoy her company anyway.

Pit smiled happily as he placed his cards down. He looked over at the Ice Climbers since it was their turn.

"Do you have any twos, Snake?"

"Go fish." He answered with his eyes shut.

* * *

"That's my pie!"

"What are you talkin' bout? I got this from the kitchen yesterday!"

"Yeah! It's mine! I bought it two days ago to eat after I won that brawl against Jigglypuff!"

"This isn't _that_ pie!

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's-"

"Be quiet! The both of you!" Kirby and King Dedede turned to Meta Knight. The masked swordfighter shook his head. "You two are always arguing!"

"We wouldn't be arguing if Dedede didn't steal my food!" Kirby piped up.

"I did not steal your food, Kirby!"

"Yes you-"

"Enough!" Meta Knight silenced the duo again. "You're giving me a headache."

* * *

_"That is the biggest loophole I have ever heard of." _Lucario turned back to Pikachu. The mouse pokemon was grinning ear to ear.

"Aren't I a genius?" To anyone else, they would have heard "Pika-pi-chu."

_"I would never put myself though that." _The aura pokemon frowned.

"Meh. It's good for flashy entrances." The small, yellow pokemon shrugged.

_"I mean… Making yourself your own pokemon trainer? Isn't that a bit radical?"_

"No." Pikachu tilted his head. "All I did was capture myself in a pokeball so no trainer could get me. I think it was the smartest thing I've ever done!"

"_I myself would never do that." _Lucario still seemed a tad puzzled.

"It keeps Red out of my hair. I don't know what I'd do if I were you."

Lucario glanced back at the Pokemon Trainer. He was staring at the blue and black pokemon with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a pokeball in his hand. You couldn't see his eyes though the shade of the night.

_"I do what I-"_ Lucario's telepathic words were interrupted as he ducked under the pokeball just thrown at him. Red was cursing to himself in the near distance.

* * *

"I won." Captain Falcon said confidently, displaying all his matches.

"I'm sorry, Falcon." Sonic was frowning. "Olimar and his Pikmin won. By one match. I'm sorry, buddy."

Captain Falcon groaned as the pikmin danced around Olimar in the backgrounds. The F-Zero racer seemed very disappointed, but everyone else didn't seem too happy either.

"Meeting." Samus announced in a firm voice. She was speaking for the crowd.

"Hmm?" Sonic grinded to a stop in front of Samus with a squeak of his sneakers.

"I have heard of complaints from many of us, so I have made a decision." Everyone seemed happy with decisions Samus made, so she was usually the one who made them. "Due to complaints about two of us in this group, Snake and Sonic…"

Sonic looked down in shame and surprise. Snake stood with a brow raised.

"I am suggesting they both move out because they cannot get along. They are ruining experiences of others. Perhaps they can start a third party character dorm."

"Huh?' Sonic seemed confused. "I don't have any problems with Snake."

"I have a problem with you, hedgehog." Solid Snake didn't look at him.

"Oh." Sonic wasn't accustomed to people disliking him. Of course, neither he nor Snake himself knew why the soldier didn't like the celebrity of a hedgehog.

"Wait!" Everyone stared at Sonic. When was he going to shut up? "It's not fair to kick us both out! We should have a vote!"

Samus nodded. "Fine, Sonic, we'll have a vote. All in favor of Sonic staying, raise your hand."

The Ice Climbers, Captain Falcon, and Mr. Game and Watch raised their hands. Sonic sighed in defeat. That wasn't enough votes.

"Sorry, Sonic."

"It's okay! I'll find someone to room with!" Sonic grinned but he was obviously upset. It wasn't like he wasn't happy for Snake, though. "I'll go pack my bags."

* * *

"You two are never going to stop arguing are you?"

"No." They agreed for once.

Meta Knight groaned, grabbing a suitcase. "I really can't take your fights anymore." He grumbled.

"You're not leaving are you, Meta?!" Kirby gasped as he nodded. "Who's gonna stop me from eating all the sugar?!"

"I can do that whether or not we're in the same room."

"Oh." Kirby shuffled his feet.

* * *

"_What's wrong with you?!" _Lucario growled at Red. The pokemon trainer didn't answer as he pulled out another pokeball. Lucario caught this one, and smashed it to pieces with his Force Palm attack. Red soundlessly and almost mindlessly shuffled though his backpack for another red and white orb. Lucario saw this as his chance, he quickly snatched his sack from on the wall, and sprinted out of the dorm as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

"I need a new room." The hand at the desk seemed interested as he recalled what had just happened. All those newcomer smashers said the same thing when they walked in his office, one after another.

"Why?" he asked the same question to the three of them. They, of course, had different answers.

_"It wasn't safe."_

"I was kinda kicked out…."

"I couldn't stand my roommates' arguing."

"Fine." Master Hand said that to all of them too.

"Thank you!"

"But I must warn you the only room I have available is haunted." They had different reactions to that too.

_"Haunted?"_

"Don't worry, Master Hand! I'm not afraid of ghosts! I've dealt with them before."

"What kind of haunted?"

"It is said that the souls of the two former pokemon smashers."

"Mewtwo and Pichu. Right?" They all said something similar to that.

"Yes, so you must be careful."

"Don't worry yourself, Master Hand, I will." They had said as they took the slip of paper with the room's number on it.

"Those smashers just can't help but make me worried." The fingers on the large hand drooped. "Oh well! I'll just beat them straight later!" Master Hand laughed maniacally. Yup. All the smashers said he was a kook.

* * *

"This is the spot." The blue smasher said to himself. His bag was slung over his shoulder carelessly. He would have been at the door so much sooner if he knew where this room was. Sonic _was_ the fastest Brawler on foot. He looked across the hall. "Assist Trophy Dorms." The hedgehog read off that door. "Huh. Always wondered where they were." The golden plaque on the door of his room was blank, unlike the other's. He took out his key, which was hidden in his quills, nonchalantly opening the door and replacing it.

There were three beds. That was the first things the fastest hedgehog alive noticed. There was also a closet and an entertainment room. He dropped his bag on the floor, near the bed he planned to sleep in, the one next to the window. Sonic looked out to see the pleasant view of the garden before walking into the room with the television.

Sonic turned the flat screen on, and looked at what was underneath it. There were DVD shaped boxes. On the front, in the corner, Sonic saw the word Wii. If that was a word… _Must go in that white thing._ He thought_. It must be a Wii. Oh hey! Must be that thing Mario was talking about that one time. Doesn't look like it'd sound like "we"._

Sonic looked at the three games, Wii Fit, Wii Sports, and Wii Play. _Very original, are we? Wonder if I can find any more games for this thing_. He put in the disc that said Wii Fit on it. The screen had an unreadable message on it_. Oh. Maybe this thing isn't a Wii after all._ He yawned with disinterest and tried it again, this time with the colored side facing to the left. This time it worked. After five minutes, he managed to figure out what controlled the Wii, and clicked the Wii Fit icon on the menu.

After it loaded Sonic was surprised by a small, cute voice.

"Hello!" It was the balance board, even though our hedgehog protagonist didn't know it. "Are you a Brawler?" It asked.

Sonic clicked on the yes option with the wiimote curiously. The balance board hopped with joy.

"_Great_! So?... Which are you, my friend?" The screen read. Pictures of all the smashers appeared on the screen. Mario was, of course, was the first. Sonic himself was last. He clicked on the grinning image of himself. A cartoon version of the blue hedgehog fell to the opposite side of the screen from the balance board. Sonic laughed at its reaction and cuteness. It grinned and gave his signature smile afterwards.

"Okay, Sonic!" His name was highlighted in red. "Do you want to more know about balance?" The cartoon and the real version were both doing the same thing, tapping their feet. He selected no.

"Great!" The balance board twirled.

A few seconds later, Sonic found himself under a couch trying to pry the balance board out to turn it on. He chuckled in triumph as he pressed the button on the back and stepped on.

After a Basic Balance Test, Sonic played games for a half hour, getting sleepy. Even our blue hero needed rest! So he staggered over to the bed by the window, pulled the covers over himself, and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Meta Knight growled at the doorknob above him. Being his height had advantages, but this wasn't one of them. He easily managed to stand on the tips on his feet to get the key in, but he didn't enjoy having to make himself uncomfortable by doing it. He grumbled softly to himself as he pushed the door closed before giving a sigh of relief. It was quiet in here, and the masked puffball enjoyed that. He softly and soundlessly glided to the windowsill.

Meta Knight stared out into space, to the stars glittering and the soft, blue moonlight. Somehow, he had stared so long in his thoughts, he began to daydream. Daydreaming turned to regular dreaming, so the body of the swordfighter fell into the bed below. A twitch of his gloved hand, and the blanket covered him, masking Meta Knight from view.

* * *

_Thump, Thump,Thump._ Lucario's heartbeat was pounding in his ears as he heard Red's foot steps. He could hear Squirtle's cries, and knew he was being hunted. The Pokemon Trainer shouted more orders as he turned the corner. This was the last corner. Lucario grabbed the handle of the nearby door, and fumbled anxiously with the key. After a few nervous gasps, he ripped the door open, and slammed it shut. He put his back to it with a horrified breath, and locked it.

_Thump- Tha-dump…_ It was slowing down now, his fearful heart. Lucario winced in the pain in his chest from running that fast. The angry stitch pleaded with him to rest. The aura pokemon never knew he could run nearly that quickly. The fear of his capture must have surged his adrenaline. He wearily looked at the bed beside him, and collapsed on it with a pained sigh.

* * *

**AN:** The Wii didn't have such a big part when I first imagined this! Grr...


	2. 1: Shadow Will Never Be the Same Ever

**Author's Notes!:** Yay! This chapter's still plotty, but it's funnier!

* * *

-Chapter 1: Shadow Will Never Be the Same Ever-

Sonic awoke with a pained groan. What happened last night? Was there some sort of party? _No. _The hedgehog remembered_. I was kicked out of my room last night. That's like the exact opposite of a party! _Then why did everything hurt? That silly Wii Fit game couldn't have done that! Everything felt unusually heavy, like there were weights on top of him. Knowing his fellow Super Smash Brothers, that could've happened.

The blue hero tried to look up, and see if anything was wrong. Unfortunately, he was pinned down, and it got him nowhere. Sonic huffed, bowing one of his misplaced quills out of his face.

His gloved hands tapped against the bed. "_Great_…" he grumbled softly to himself. This caused a small stirring above him near his feet. Maybe the weights were people! Other brawlers! Sonic hoped for that. He guessed it was around seven o' clock, and breakfast started soon. If he was lucky, the person …or people as he thought about it more…would be the brawlers who get up early. If he was lucky of course. Only three or four brawlers usually woke up early, and one of them was he. Sonic always ran around the grounds in the morning.

Sonic tried to strain his neck again. No luck, unfortunately. The hedgehog listed his options. Above him could be either people or objects. If it's a person, it could be a brawler, hopefully one of the many male brawlers. Sonic winced at the thought of one of the girls screaming at him and calling him a pervert.

He narrowed his options. It couldn't be anyone from his former dorm, if it was a person of course. They were all staying in their room for the night. It also wasn't Bowser, King Dedede ,or Donkey Kong. They probably would have crushed him on way or another. It also wasn't Jigglypuff or Kirby. They were too light. Sonic thought that last part over. Nope it could be Jigglypuff or Kirby. No one was_ too_ light. Except Game and Watch, but he was already out. Couldn't have been Marth or Ike. The Fire Emblem dorm was locked at night because one of them had been sleepwalking lately. No one knew which one. And it couldn't have been himself! That was _impossible! _So that left Mario, his brother Luigi, Peach, Wario, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Fox, Wolf, Falco, Kirby, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Red and all his pokemon (except Charizard), Lucario, Ness, and Lucas. That was a lot of people for narrowing…

Sonic heard two different yet soft snores when he strained his ears. Both were of a deep voice. So it was definitely people, two males with deep voices. So that left… Ganondorf, Lucario, Meta Knight, and Wolf. So it was two of them. That was _much_ better. If he was _really_ lucky…. Sonic pressed his luck and practically jinxed himself. These brawlers would be Meta Knight and Lucario. They were infamous amongst the other smashers for getting up so early, Lucario to meditate and Meta Knight to practice his swordplay alone.

Lucario and Meta Knight were also infamous for not talking to most of the smashers. Lucario only really talked to Pikachu. Meta Knight was the same with Kirby. The only exception was when they talked to each other or maybe Snake, usually about the Subspace Emissary. But the two barely talked, so no one talked to them. And _no one _knew what was under Meta Knight's mask. There were rumors Kirby did though, and Sonic believed that.

_Yawn…_ Sonic thanked whatever entity he believes in. There was a shift in weight above him. Someone was_ finally_ getting up!

_"What was I sleeping on?"_ the voice groaned. _"That was the worst night's sleep I ever had."_ It was the deep voice Sonic had expected, and now recognized. Feet swung over the bed.(They looked more like back paws ,though.) _Lucario! _Sonic thought joyously. He had never been so happy to see the pokemon. Or a part of him anyway. Lucario wouldn't go back to sleep. Sonic knew that for a fact.

"That would be my quills." Sonic finally answered. Lucario jumped with fright, barking out something Sonic couldn't make out. The hedgehog eventually assumed Lucario had screamed in fright.

_"What were you doing here?!" _The aura pokemon asked, bewildered.

"Sleeping until about ten minutes ago. Duh!" Sonic replied.

_"What are you doing in this room?" _Lucario rephrased.

"This is my new room." Sonic looked up at Lucario. He was able to move, but he was still pinned down at the feet.

_"Oh."_ Lucario looked at Sonic, and paused, as if to say something very important_. "That must make us roommates now. I was switched to this room yesterday as well."_

"Sweet!" Sonic held up his fist for a "knuckle touch".

_"Are you going it hit me?"_ Lucario asked incredulously, looking alarmed.

"Uhh… No?" Sonic tilted his head. "High five?" He offered awkwardly.

_"Oh, Arceus! Are you going to slap me now?!"_ Lucario stepped away from the hedgehog next to him.

"NO! I-"

"What the hell's going on?!" A third voice interjected from in between Sonic's shoes. A round lump formed in the sheets.

_"Ghost!" _Lucario's fur puffed out in fear with his aura sensors flying. Sonic was pretty sure the pokemon wet himself causing the supersonic hedgehog to raise a brow.

"What are you talking about?." The figure pulled the covers off himself. It was Meta Knight with a crooked mask. You could see his mouth when he talked it was so crooked!

_"Sonic! The ghost looks like Meta Knight!" _Lucario was still shaken.

Meta Knight looked at the fluffy Lucario and snorted, trying not to laugh. Sonic snickered.

"It _is_ Meta Knight!" Sonic said slightly irritated between laughs. Lucario turned red.

"Can someone answer my question?" The swordsman turned away from Lucario.

"Lucario doesn't know what a high five is, and he freaked out on me!"

Meta Knight looked at Lucario with his mouth hung open. "How can you _not _know that? Even_ I_ know that."

_"It's not something I needed to know." _Lucario insisted as the door creaked open.

The male at the door with unusually small pupils for the moment was a hedgehog, much like Sonic. He was black and red with white hover skates. He just happened to catch the following awkward scene. Lucario was with puffed fur and a terrified and angry expression standing over Sonic who was lying head down on the bed. Meta Knight was looking at them both with his mask crooked.

"This is not what it looks like, faker!" Sonic insisted.

The Assist Trophy, Shadow the Hedgehog, shook his head. "Of course it's not." The ultimate lifeform sneered sarcastically. After that, he left with a disturbed expression.

"Jerk." Sonic grumbled.


	3. 2: Chaos Theory

**Author's Notes: **I didn't think Shadow and Kirby would get such big parts in this fiction, but they're the secondary characters! Both have minor parts again in this chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

-Chapter 2: Chaos Theory-

Meta Knight, now with a straightened mask was matching Sonic stand on one foot.

"This is a game?" he asked, seemingly unimpressed. Sonic was playing Wii Fit again.

"Yep! This is yoga part." Sonic responded. "I really didn't know my balance was this baa-" He fell with a laugh.

"That was sad." The charismatic swordsman said in a monotone voice.

"You're sad!" Sonic retorted.

"Well, that comeback was sad!"

"Well…um… You're still sad!" The hedgehog argued back, unimpressively.

_"You're both sad."_ Lucario appeared, rubbing his ears with a towel. He had just taken a shower after the "accident". _"Arguing like children you are." _He chided.

"What are you, Yoda?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at the aura pokemon. "Stupid you just sounded." The cerulean hedgehog mocked.

Meta Knight snorted at this. "I didn't know you were a Star Wars fan, Lucario."

_"I'm not!"_ Lucario huffed angrily.

"Uh huh." Was the skeptical response Lucario received.

* * *

Things were awkward at breakfast, and not "I'm gonna beat the crud out of you if you look at me" awkward. Red had approached the newly-formed table in the corner with a mischievous gin in his eyes.

"You're supposed to sit next to your _roommates_, Lucario." The pokemon trainer said matter-of-factly. "You're supposed to sit next to _me. _Not these losers." He said spitefully. Meta Knight couldn't help but glare at him.

"He _is_ sitting next to his roommates. Go away." Sonic stated protectively. Lucario didn't make eye contact with either of them.

"If you were my pokemon, you wouldn't have to-"

"Go away." This time Meta Knight protested against Red's statements to Lucario.

"These idiots don't even-"

_"GO AWAY!" _A chorus of three responded with red faces and twitching eyes.

This caused everyone to stare. All heads jerked. Kirby cried out in pain because he didn't have a neck, and twisted himself in half. Dedede laughed at him while everyone else voiced their concerns.

Dedede was kicked in the shin; no one cared. "I hate you people…" He muttered.

Red was the only heartless person who didn't care about Kirby. Even Ganondorf had shown the slightest bit of pity. His face was the color of his name, a furious scarlet.

"You and your stupid friends are brawling me and my pokemon. Spear Pillar, ten sharp." He stated bitterly.

_"We'll be there!"_ Lucario snarled back. Sonic and Meta Knight looked over in surprise. They had only been roommates for a few hours and Lucario had this much faith in them?

"Yeah! They'll kick your butt!" Kirby screamed excitedly jumping from his seat. Everyone became quiet and stared at Kirby. Most of the brawlers didn't even think the puffball could talk. "Poyo…." Kirby sank back into his seat sheepishly.

Master Hand glided in without a sound, making a small notice on a clipboard before vanishing. There was a cackling at the empty spot where the disembodied hand once was.

"What the hell?" King Dedede was mysteriously kicked in the shin again as he said this, so it came out "What the he-owch!" Everyone laughed and pointed.

* * *

"Hey ,Lucario." Sonic turned to the aura pokemon. "What's the deal behind Spear Pillar? You seem to know."

Lucario looked back at Sonic with interest. _"Deal?"_

"I think he means about the pokemon there." Meta Knight spoke up. "We're not from you world and wouldn't know anything about the mysterious place."

"_Ah."_ Lucario nodded. _"The pokemon at Spear Pillar are three deities native to the Sinnoh region, legendary pokemon to be more specific I believe another trio of them is also there, but I haven't caught much of a glimpse at them."_

"Legendary pokemon?" Sonic raised a brow at this.

_"Legendary pokemon are some of the most powerful beings in existence in my world. They possess amazing abilities you wouldn't believe."_ Lucario informed. _"One was in the last tournament. His name was Mewtwo."_

"I've heard of him." Meta Knight mused. "He was a psychic wasn't he?"

_"Yes."_ Lucario responded. _"Mewtwo was one of the most powerful psychics ever. He was a project created by a crime organization to make the perfect pokemon, and perfect he was. He was just too damn powerful, and despite the precautions taken, his free will was too great. He destroyed the base he was trapped in and fled, killing several of the humans who created him. Afterwards, Mewtwo was recruited to be here after they witnessed his power, but no one knows what happened to him after the Melee Tournament." _

"So was it with lasers like…Shoom! Shoom! Bam!" Sonic pointed in many directions, excitedly.

Meta Knight looked incredulously at Sonic. "Are you three or something?"

"Add twelve years!" The hedgehog glared at him.

Lucario interrupted before anything escalated. His voice sounded a tad frazzled. _"__**Anyway**__, There are six pokemon that appear at Spear Pillar and they're all legendary."_

"What's the big blue one?" Sonic asked curiously.

_"That's Dialga, a steel and dragon type. He's the deity of time."_

"So he can slow down time like Chaos Control?"

_"Depends. What's Chaos Control?"_

"Something in your world, Sonic?" Meta Knight shifted his mask.

"Yup. Chaos Energy is complicated stuff. People work so hard to control the stuff because it's pretty much limitless. I can control it, though." The hedgehog jerked his thumb at his chest.

"Is it only you?"

"No, but there isn't many."

_"Who knows most about this…" _Lucario appeared to be thinking about the word.

"Chaos Energy?" Sonic finished for him. "Well… That's a toughie... It'd have to be…."

...

"What do you three want?" Shadow glared, twitching at Sonic, Meta Knight, and Lucario. He was still disturbed from this morning, and didn't want to see them again, let alone now.

"Lucario asked me a question and I didn't feel like answering it."

"What does that have to do with me?"

_"Sonic mentioned Chaos Control, and I was hoping you could tell me what it-"_

Shadow threw a Chaos Emerald at Lucario and slammed the door.

Sonic happily picked it up.

**"You obtained the Red Chaos Emerald!"**

"What was _that_?" Meta Knight looked up into the sky wearily, wondering where the voice came from.

**"It can be used to create Chaos Control! Sonic uses all seven of the Chaos Emeralds to use his final smash!"**

"Seriously! What the hell is that?!" Meta Knight demanded angrily. Everyone ignored him.

"No wonder why my final smash wasn't working yesterday…." Sonic pondered on how Shadow got it.

_"What are we supposed to use the emerald for?"_ Lucario pondered.

"You can exact your revenge on Red." Meta Knight suggested.

_"Why would I do that?" _The swordsman shrugged at the question.

"Because he's a jerk. Duh." Sonic answered as he threw the emerald in the air and caught it. "No harm in a little pre-match mind tricks." The hedgehog gripped it tightly as his comrades nodded.

* * *

"So I was like, 'way to go, Squirtle!', and then he cried and ran away like the pussy he was." Red told Lucas with pride at lunch. "He was an awful fighter!"

Lucas punched Red in the face. "How dare you talk about me like that!"

"Oh! That was you?! Oops! I forgot!" Red laughed.

"Hmph!" Lucas stormed off to Ness, not wanting to be around the pokemon trainer anymore.

Red then walked over to "the loser table of blue colored misfits" as he called it. "What are you blue colored misfit losers doing? Getting ready to lose?"

Meta Knight smacked Red in the eye with his sword. The boy in red clutched the spot where the knight and the PK psychic hit him, and howled. Sonic smirked at this. Lucario watched amused while Meta Knight stared at the wall, seemingly proud.

"I don't get why you're being so fussy, Lucario. I know you want to be my pokemon, so cut the act!" Lucario punched Red in the face. It would definitely be black and blue by tomorrow. "You three aren't worth my time!" Red snarled as he headed back to his own table.

That's when Sonic shouted something Red couldn't make out. Sonic nudged his friends. "Initiate plan P!" He threw his fist in the air. All three brawlers jumped from their seats, now holding a banana cream pie.

The newcomers twirled though the paused brawlers with glee, headed straight for Red.

_"So if Chaos Control stops time, then he won't see this coming, right?" _Lucario turned to Sonic who told him Red wouldn't. Lucario then proceeded to test this theory by flipping the pokemon trainer off. Sonic laughed hysterically when Red just stood there with a pout, not blinking. _"Ah. So time__** is**__ stopped. Is that all Chaos Control does?"_

"It can teleport too." He responded, aligning himself on Red's side.

"Show no mercy!" Meta Knight declared. The three pies smacked Red right in his unsuspecting face. Our heroes walked leisurely over to the garbage can as time resumed and all hell broke loose.

Red shouted in frustration as everyone laughed. Dripping with cream he grabbed the brownie on his tray, and tried to hit Lucario. It hit Lucas instead.

Lucas gritted his teeth before smiling mischievously at Red. Revenge would be sweet. "FOOD FIGHT!" The child bellowed.

* * *

"And that's what happened!" Red stood before Master Hand. Sonic, Meta Knight and Lucario sat behind him , bored.

The disembodied hand looked at the human skeptically, turning to Sonic, wanting to hear his response.

"It was Red's fault!" he said hurriedly before teleporting off with his roommates.

Master Hand stared at Red with fury.

"Shit!"


End file.
